Mistletoe
by Spazzumtard
Summary: It began and ended with mistletoe. Ferbella! Starts out Phinabella. Christmas fic (yes, I realize it's July).


Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

For some entirely unknown reason, in the middle of every July it starts to feel like Christmas to me. I don't know why, but that is what inspired this ficlet.

Personally, I feel that this story isn't the best, but it's still a good read. I hope.

Also, unlike my other Ferbella oneshot, in this one they are still children.

* * *

It was a foolproof plan—one of many… But this one was going to work! She would bet her patches on it.

Mistletoe.

_It's going to work_, Isabella told herself. All she had to do was get Phineas to stand under the mistletoe with her, somehow, and everything would work out wonderfully.

That was the only bump in her otherwise perfect plan. But, once that was figured out, they would kiss, Phineas would feel the sparks and the rainbows and the butterflies, realize they were made for each other, then they would live happily ever after.

The 12-year-old began her walk across the street with a skip in her step. Nothing could go wrong! She opened the gate to the Flynn-Fletcher's back yard and smiled brightly. Phineas was there.

Oh, and so was Ferb.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, swinging her hips back and forth playfully. Typically, the motion would swish her skirt, but she was wearing warm pants and a sweater today because of the cold and snow. It felt different, wearing pants.

"Decorating for the Christmas party," Phineas answered. "Want to help?"

She smiled. "Sure! What do you want me to do?"

Phineas directed her towards a stack of labeled boxes, telling her to just grab one and start setting up what was inside. He didn't pay much attention to her, focusing on putting lights all around their famous tree. She pouted a little before looking through the box she had picked out.

She felt a plotting grin start to grow. Fate must have been in a giving mood, what with the holidays.

Her box had the Mistletoe.

Heeheeheeheeheehee…

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" "Happy Holidays" Shouts were being passed back and forth as more and more people showed up. Isabella was standing near the doorway she had put the mistletoe (not close enough to be caught under it every time someone passed by, but close enough that is Phineas passed by, she could catch him in its trap.

It helped that it was so noticeable that when two people found themselves underneath it, everyone else would shout at them to kiss before they could shy away and escape.

(Candace and Jeremy have been through multiple times already, as had Mr and Mrs Flynn.)

Finally! Phineas had just excused himself from the guys' conversation and was heading for the kitchen. Isabella hurried before she missed her chance. "Hi Phineas," she said, trying hard to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Oh, Hi Isabella. Where have you been?" he asked, unaware of the decorative plant hanging above his head.

"Oh…um," she grasped for some excuse. "I've been hanging out with the other Fireside girls," she said, knowing they would back her up if he asked them.

"Okay. I was just heading in to grab a drink. Everyone else is outside if you want to join—"

"OHH! Look who's under the mistletoe!" Someone yelled. It sounded like Stacey, but Isabella couldn't be sure. Phineas looked up in surprise while Isabella's face flushed. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled a friendly smile back.

_Friendly…not for long_. Isabella thought deviously as she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

She felt a softness against her lips for a moment, then it was gone. Her eyes opened again and she stared at Phineas. He chuckled lightly as the rest of the crowd cheered, and then he met her eyes and indicated towards the kitchen before walking off.

It was not an invitation, just a "so you know" gesture. She nodded slightly before stepping backwards. Casually, so she didn't make anyone suspicious, she made it into the bathroom.

"What in the world was that?" she asked herself. No fireworks. No butterflies. No rainbows.

There was nothing!

Nothing!

It made no sense! Isabella loved Phineas! Doesn't that mean that, at the very least, _she_ should have felt something? Anything? Even if he didn't?

"I have to talk to someone," she thought, and she headed out to find the one person who could help.

Fortunately, she was in the hall talking to Jenny, without her boyfriend (for once). "Candace?" Isabella said tentatively. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Isabella. See you later Jenny," Candace said as Jenny walked off. "What do you want to talk about?"

Isabella looked at the guests that kept walking by. "Can we go upstairs?"

Candace frowned in confusion before understanding lit her face. "Of course. Let's go."

Once upstairs in Candace's room, Isabella asked what she felt was the root of her thought. "What is it supposed to feel like when you kiss the person you love?" She had to know—was it supposed to feel like…well…kissing your brother? Were all the movies and books and fairytales lying?

Candace smiled, mistakenly thinking that Isabella needed help figuring out the mess of wonderful feelings she felt when kissing Phineas. "Well…I think it's probably different for everyone. But what I feel is so lightheaded that I am going to start floating away," she said, finishing with a sigh.

Isabella looked down. "Oh…" she said.

Candace snapped out of her little daydream hearing her dejected tone. "Why? What did you feel when kissing Phineas?" she asked, a little worried.

"Nothing," Isabella said, honestly.

"Nothing, as in you don't want to tell me? Or nothing as in…nothing at all?"

Isabella pulled her knees to her chest. That was answer enough for Candace and she reached out to grab her surrogate sister in a comforting hug. Tears fell for a lost love that had never really been found.

After the tears stopped, Candace asked, "Are you going to be okay now?"

Isabella smiled sadly. "I don't know yet," was her only answer. "You can go back down though. I will be down in a second. I just have to get my thoughts back together."

Candace nodded and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door on the way so people didn't interrupt the little Mexican girl.

Isabella looked out the window, noticing for the first time that the guys were all outside having a snowball fight. Buford sent a large ball of snow towards Phineas, who yelled a little at the cold before laughing and launching a counter-attack. He looked like nothing had changed. Probably because nothing really _had_ changed—at least to him.

Even downstairs, after their kiss, he still acted like the happy-go-lucky person he was. He probably thought the kiss was just a coincidence, not something that had been planned. Tradition dictated a kiss, but that was most likely the end of it for him. A kiss for a friend—nothing more.

Isabella sighed reluctantly. There was nothing more she could do. Maybe she could start growing out of that silly childish crush—at least until something more happened…someday…maybe.

She got up and walked back downstairs, not noticing the boys heading back inside. Some people were beginning to leave. Candace and Jeremy were kissing frequently in the corner (no mistletoe necessary). She was probably affected some by her and Isabella's conversation. Isabella smiled a little sadly at the couple before walking towards the kitchen where her coat was. On the way, she bumped into Ferb. She muttered an apology and started to turn away when…

"Oh oh oh! Look who's under the mistletoe now!" Buford announced.

All eyes moved towards her and she looked up, this time being the one who was surprised. Her eyes fell upon the other person standing there with her.

Ferb.

Seriously? The fates must be having lots of fun today.

Phineas grinned and let out a little wolf howl (he couldn't really pull that off) as a joke and said, "Your turn guys!" (Obviously he really _didn't _feel anything more for her than a friend).

Ferb met her eyes, silently asking her if she was okay. She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. _He's probably just going to give me a kiss on the cheek_, she thought. Then she started wondering why Phineas didn't do that when they were under the mistletoe earlier.

Then she couldn't think.

After what seemed like forever, her brain started working again. She opened her eyes and saw Ferb backing away, a satisfied grin on his face.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

_What in the world?!_

The cheering of what was left of the crowd finally broke through her mind and she mentally shook herself. She forced a friendly smile on her face for Ferb, thought he could probably still see the warring emotions in her eyes.

While walking back through the crowd, she met Candace's eyes and saw her knowing smirk.

"_It's different for everyone … What I feel is so lightheaded that I am going to start floating away."_ Those were Candace's words.

Was that really what a kiss was supposed to feel like? And it was Ferb that made her feel those things? This was so insane!

Then something else that Candace said broke through her thoughts.

"_Did you hear that? Aunt Isabella. That means I'm going to marry Phineas!"_

"_Or Ferb."*_

Isabella looked back towards the guys. Dark blue eyes—that were already looking at her—locked with her own. An involuntary dreamy smile bloomed on her face and a soft grin appeared on his.

_Or Ferb_, she thought.

_Maybe that wouldn't be so bad_…

* * *

*From episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo".


End file.
